


Homebodies

by BangBangBart



Series: Kinktober 2018 [9]
Category: EXO (Band), Z.Tao (Musician)
Genre: Catboys & Catgirls, Hybrids, Kinktober, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 18:11:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16269623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BangBangBart/pseuds/BangBangBart
Summary: Minseok's catboy Tao loves sweet words and getting fucked.





	Homebodies

**Author's Note:**

> kinktober day 11: **praise kink** from [this list](https://kimjongdaesthickdick.tumblr.com/post/178451711302/kinktober-the-return)

Minseok is pretty sure he’s never talked more in his entire life than he has in the six months since he adopted his catboy, Tao. Soothing words when Tao is feeling shy, scolding when he’s been bored and naughty, and the normal conversations that come with living together.

But they both like it best with Minseok praises Tao. 

Minseok’s got Tao bent over the arm of the sofa as he pounds into him, hard and steady, while Tao tries not to drool onto the leather because Minseok hates that. It’s hard though, when Tao’s arms gave out a couple of minutes ago and Minseok’s cock keeps punching little gasps, wet and unbidden, out of his throat.

‘You’re so gorgeous Taozi, so long and lean and graceful,’ Minseok says, barely sounding winded even though he’s been fucking Tao for a solid twenty minutes. ‘The prettiest kitty, spread out for me like this.’ Minseok has one hand gripping a slender hip while the other travels up and down Tao’s skin, fingers caressing Tao’s silky tail and admiring all the lovely tan skin he can reach.

‘Min-ge,’ Tao pants into the couch cushion, fingers curling into fists under him. He shivers as Minseok lightly scratches down his ribs and hits hit prostate at the same time, the words and stimulation pushing him closer to the edge. He won’t come until Minseok lets him though, he knows better and trusts Minseok to make it happen.

‘You feel so good Tao, so tight around my cock.’ Minseok moves his free hand to pull a butt cheek aside, watch his dick move in and out the hot grasp of Tao’s body. ‘You’re always perfect for gege, aren’t you?’

‘Yes,’ Tao hisses, toes digging into the carpet for leverage to ride back on Minseok’s cock, show him just how good, how _perfect_ , he can be. ‘Good for you gege.’

‘That’s right Taotao, you are and you’re mine.’ Minseok grasps Tao’s other hip and uses his grip to angle them both so every thrust is hitting Tao’s prostate. ‘You know what would make gege really happy?’ Minseok asks, starting to get breathless now as he picks up the pace of his thrusts. ‘I wanna feel you squeeze me while I fill you up baby. Show gege how good you feel and come all over my cock Taozi.’

Tao whines and squeezes his eyes shut, focusing on the hot, needy tingle building in his guts and willing his body to make his Min-ge feel good. A handful of thrusts is all it takes before Tao is coming with a shout, his body automatically milking Minseok’s dick until Tao hears him groan out his release and fill Tao with his load.

They catch their breath for many long seconds then Minseok gingerly pulls out with a grunt, scratching the base of Tao’s tail and kissing the small of his back. ‘That was so good Taozi, you always make me feel so fucking good. You’re the best kitty, always.’ 

Tao purrs, tail flicking slowly, as Minseok wobbles away to fetch a cloth to clean them with. He concentrates on the feeling of Minseok’s come inside him, threatening to slide over his puffy, well-used rim and stretches out his arms, arching his back in pleasure with a sigh of contentment. He’s just going to enjoy this until Minseok comes back and realizes Tao got come all over the side of the sofa.

**Author's Note:**

> it was unreasonably difficult to not type 'zitao' y'all.
> 
> under 600 words yet so. fucking. hard.
> 
> [come be gross about chen with me](https://kimjongdaesthickdick.tumblr.com)


End file.
